A Frozen Tail
by chief1256
Summary: Follow Naruto as he goes through the stages of knighthood and in search of his past. While on the way saving two princesses and an idiot of an ice picker and also a ... snowman? Read and find out more about the adventures of one Naruto Namikaze and a certain Ice princess. Naruto x Frozen Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Arendelle**

The Kingdome of Arendelle was a place of peace and prosperity. Every citizen can be seen going about their business. The Kingdome is currently not at war and is a major trading point and all this is thanks to one man, King Agnarr. Under his rule there was no injustice no terror, he was a generously and a fair ruler. Not only that but you could see him often wandering with his wife through the streets mingling with the common folk showing his love he held for his people. And his people loved him back. They would always gift the couple with something or stop to talk to them never forgetting to greet them with a smile and thanking him for bringing Arendelle to prosperity. But one day it changed. The door which has been open for all Arendelle was now closed and since then the royal family has rarely come out.

"Go away brat you are far too young to become a knight" said the knight guarding the entrance to the castle.

"Please sir, I promise I will do everything just please let me become a knight" pleaded the young boy.  
"*sigh* look boy do you even know what it means to be a knight and why the hell do you want to be one?" asked the second guard. "A knight is someone who swore to protect the country and its ruling family and …." Said the boy

"And what boy why do you want to be one." Asked a third voice now  
"Captain!" shouted the two soldiers surprised.  
"Because it was my father's dream to protect this country" answered the young boy with determination in his eyes."

The captain hearing the "was" in the sentence and after analyzing the cloths of the young one he concluded that he was an orphan who wanted to carry out his father's dying wish.  
"*sigh* fine boy I will give you a chance. If you can pass my test, I will let you become a knight." Finished the captain.

Hearing that, the boy's sea-blue eyes shone with excitement. "Thank you, mister."  
"Do not thank me too soon boy, what's your name lad." Asked the captain now on their way to the training grounds. "My name is Naruto Namikaze" answered Naruto. "Quite a unique name"

"Haha yeah my father said that we came here before I was born so I originally came from a different country, but I don't know from which one" said Naruto with a bright smile.

"Hmm" was all that came from the captain's mouth.

After that, the last few meters wert walked in silence. And after arriving at the training ground Naruto could see a lot of people training there, while others were resting under some trees and talking to each other. Noticing their presence all soldiers looked at the arriving captain and the Naruto.

"Good afternoon Captain Thomson" shouted every single soldier at the same time. Thomson on the other hand just nodded. Seeing him nod the soldiers continued whatever they were doing.

"Now lets come to your test." Said the captain.  
Hearing him announce his test Naruto put his full concertation on the captain.

"All you have to do is to last one minute against me" was everything the captain said while taking out two wooden swords from a barrel. Slightly surprised Naruto nodded and took the offered sword from the captain. While Naruto was taking a stance, the Captain was still standing relaxed with one hand on his hip and the other holding the sword in front of him. Seeing Naruto take a stance the captain let himself escape a smirk. (Hoo it seems like he had some training before. Even though the stance is still full of holes you can recognize that it is still a sword stance.) thought the captain impressed.

The other soldiers seeing that their captain is about to fight a little boy they started to gather around them wanting to see why.

On a command, Naruto sprinted at a great speed at his opponent bringing his sword vertically down. Even though the captain was surprised by the speed he still was able to block the attack quite easily only to have his second surprise a feeling the power behind the blow. Though it was not as powerful as from a trained knight but for a nine-year-old brat that was some serious power. Seeing that his attack was blocked Naruto backed off about a few meters and started to circle the captain. After another few seconds Naruto once again jumped into action by dashing at the captain while this time slashing from below. The captain thinking nothing of that held his sword to block the blow but was surprised when he did not feel any contact. Shocked the captain looked at the hand where the sword was supposed to be only to find him emptyhanded. Looking at the other hand he saw how the sword came in the form of a piercing motion at his head. Realizing that he would be seriously injured if he did not move, he just did that. In one moment, Naruto was sure that he had the captain now and in the second he saw the sky. Realizing what happened the blond just sighed and stood up. Looking dejected Naruto looked at the captain who was pointing his sword at his throat.

"You are far too reckless" started the captain while removing his sword. Hearing him say that Naruto hung his head low.

"You do not think before jumping into the fight, your stance was full of holes and unstable and you do not analyze your opponent." Counted the captain his mistakes.

"You have a long journey before you make a decent knight." Said Thomsen finally after a full minute of silence with a grin. Hearing his last statement Naruto looked at The captain with shocked eyes.

"But I did not win?" questioned Naruto confused.

"*sigh* another thing it seems is that you do not listen to the instruction I said in order for you to pass is to last for one minute and not to win" explained the captain.

Realizing his mistake Naruto looked away embarrassed. "Sola!" shouted the captain.

"Hai!" shouted a young man

"This is Naruto Namikaze he is our newest recruit." Explained Thomsen.  
Sola looked at the captain like he was crazy. But the captain ignored him. "Recruit Naruto this is Vice-Captain Sola he will show you the quarters for recruits and will tell you when training is and everything else."

Hearing now his rank before his name Naruto straighten up and nodded at the explanation.

Now following a slightly confused Sola Naruto was practically beaming with happiness.  
Seeing them leave Thomson turned around went straight to the castle. Arriving at a door guarded by two knights in Golden Armor. He waited for a second before knocking on the door. Hearing an enter. The captain walked in. Entering the room, he noticed two persons. The first being the one he was looking for General Julius and the second being no other than King Agnarr.  
"My King, General" greeted Thomson with great respect.  
"Ahh, captain Thomson just the man we were talking about." Said the King with a smile.

"Pardon my King?" asked the Captain confused.  
"We were discussing the security for Elsa, a personal guard if you will." Explained the General  
Nodding in understanding the captain took a seat.

"We were thinking that maybe you could be the one after all your record is amazing." Said the king obviously proud."  
"Yes, and with that, You can finally be promoted to Commander" added the General.

"I am honored your Majesty, but I do not think that I am suited to be the personal guard of princess Elsa." Answered Thomson.  
Instead of getting angry the King just raised one eyebrow.  
"Hoo tell my why" asked the King  
" If I am allowed to speak freely" asked the Captain and after seeing both nod, did he continue.  
"I am not suited to look after a kid much less a kid who could freeze me to death in seconds." Explained the Captain.

"So you are saying that you are afraid captain." Stated the General slightly disappointed.  
"Though I do admit that to some degree to be afraid its not about that but about the safety." Defended Thomson himself.

"Explain" ordered the King with narrowed eyes. "Let's say for example that there will come a moment where I have to defend the princess. The most likely outcome would be that the princess becomes afraid and loses control of her powers effectively killing me in the process and because of the fact that the enemy was standing in front of me I somehow would block the princess attack leaving only the princess and the enemy who would after seeing her power quickly dispose of her." Explained the Captain. For a full minute, there was silence in the study before the king broke it.

"I see. So what do you suggest Captain." Asked the King  
"A squad is the best option if we take the exact same situation the chances that a knight survives is higher and could so protect the princess." Stated the captain.

"I see thank you I will think about it." Said the king with a tired voice.  
"Ok we will discuss this later than now Captain Thomson you came here for a reason." Asked the General.

"Ah yes I nearly forgot. I wanted to register a recruit." Said Thomson with a smile.  
The Generals eyebrow rose a bit. "You do know that the Recruit selection exam is still a few months away. How come you want to register a new one now."

"Honestly this Recruit is quite unique." Answered the Captain.  
"Hmm how?"  
"Well for one he is just nine years old." Said Thomson with a straight face while inwards he was laughing hard after seeing the reactions of his King and General.

"NINE YEARS OLD HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND CAPTAIN" shouted the General  
"Yeah, captain Thomson why did you let a child to enlist." Asked the King clearly to upset as well.

"like I said this child is not normal. He has enough power to knock out a civilian adult and fast enough to give novice soldiers a run for their money." Explained the captain silently enjoying the dumbfound expression on his superiors.

"You must be joking Captain" said the King.  
"I do not joke, your Majesty, this boy if trained right will become a monster. I am sure he will be the future General of Arendelle's Army and protector of this country. I can already imagen how no country would ever invade as long as we have him. And I have a feeling sire" said Thomson

The king and the General were shocked by the Captain's expectation.  
"What feeling do you have" asked Agnarr.

"I think he also possesses magic" stated Thomson  
"Why do you think so" asked the General. (If the boy truly possessed magic than maybe he could help Elsa) were the thoughts of King Agnarr.

"While fighting him I saw that for a split second his eyes changed red. But I do not think that he knows that but if we could bring princess Elsa and him together and see what happens then maybe we have finally a way at helping her princess." Explained the Captain.

"I see if you are right then we could finally help Elsa." Repeated Agnarr  
"Fine Captain Thomson you are to bring the new Recruit to me tomorrow into my Study there we will see how he reacts to Princess Elsa" ordered the King.

"Of curse your Majesty." Said Thomson while saluting and walking out of the room.  
"Are you sure that this is a good Idea you Majesty?" asked the General after Thomson left the room.  
"I hope so old friend, I hope so." Was everything the king said before he also made his way out of the Generals office.

End

Ranks of the Army:

Recruit  
Aspirant  
Knight  
Knight Sergeant  
Knight-Captain  
Knight Commander  
Paladin  
Paladin Commander  
Royal Paladin  
Sentinel  
General/Admiral  
Great General (only the King)

Sword Mastery:  
Novice  
Adept  
Master


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A frozen Princess

Arendelle training place

"put your feet apart! Your stance is still incorrect. Do not hold the sword this way" shouted the Instructure at his trainees. "HAI!" was the response he got from the group. "Good now do another twenty swings and then go make thirty rounds around the field "ordered the Trainer.

"You are like always a slave driver Commander Cross" said a voice behind the Commander.  
"Mmm? Do you want to go and join them Captain Thomson" said Cross with a smirk seeing the captain starting to sweet?

"*cough* you really know how to threat someone at your age Commander." Said Thomson with a forced smile trying not to remember the training he went through with Commander Cross as his Instructor.

"You are such a brat" said the instructor laughing.  
"Commander Cross I am 36 years old" protested Thomson.  
"Hm! Thirty-six years old and still no manner how you became a Captain is a mystery to me" said the Commander while still overlooking the new Recruits.

"so anyway, how is the brat doing" asked Thomson now also looking at the Recruits from last year.  
"Tch! I do not know where you found this boy, but you can definitively write it down as an achievement of yours." Said Cross obviously irritated.

"Hmm? So where is he" asked the Captain not seeing the blond child.  
"I don't know. I had to send him away so that he would not destroy the men's morale." Explained Cross but Thomson just looked at him questionably. "Now imagen how you would feel if a nine-year-old brat can keep up with the training that even some veterans still have difficulties to keep up, not only that but to even want more training after finishing before everyone else." Explained the Commander with a straight face. Thomson just sweatdropped at that. 

"*sigh* If he keeps up this speed of development, he will be a master before even reaching the rank of knight." Said Cross with a long sigh. Now Thomson's eye widens themselves. If even the Commander said this, then this kid was definitively a monster in disguise.

"So why do you want him" asked the Commander again still not looking at the Captain.  
"Hm? Oh yeah the king wants to speak with him, you know since he is a nine-year-old." lied Thomson. "I see well he went towards the garden. So, he should be around there somewhere. "answered the Commander. The Captain gave a nod before he went on his way only when he was out of earshot did the commander utter something. "Tsk. Thirty-six years old and he still lies like a child." Whispered the old Commander to himself before giving further instructions.

With Naruto

"What the hell did he mean by I will become a headache" whispered Naruto to himself still upset being forced to go away. While walking away Naruto kept kicking a pebble on his way and would have kicked it further if he did not hear a voice.

"Do you wanna build a snowman…" sang the voice. Interested in who it was. Following the voice, he quickly found himself in the halls of the Castel. Where he would see a little child probably about six years old with auburn hair that was bonded in a braid. The child was standing in front of a door and seemingly singing to it. "What a weird girl" whispered Naruto slightly shifting and accidentally kicking a pebble. Hearing the sound, the girl stopped and looked at where the sound came from.

"Who is there" asked the girl innocently. Naruto for his part cursed himself and tried to hide but he was too late the girl has spotted him and immediately ran towards him. Seeing now the girl in front of him he could no tell that she was definitively younger than him. And looking closely he could also see a white strand in her hair and as he looked at these innocent green eyes, he had this urge to apologize. But before he could do so, this girl interrupted him. "Hi, I am Anna who are you?" asked Anna while outstretching her hand for a handshake. Being slightly shocked at how direct this girl was, he hesitantly shook her hand. "Eh hi I am Naruto" introduced Naruto himself. "Say what are you doing here" asked Anna rapidly. "I just came from my training when I heard you sing" answered Naruto truthfully. (Why the hell am I telling her that?) thought Naruto furiously in his head.

"Ehh Training why were you training" asked Anna with her head tilted.  
"Because I am a knight" said Naruto proudly.  
"ehh no way You are too small to be one" explained Anna with a grin on her face.  
Hearing her jab at his height Naruto twitched slightly. His height has always been a sore point.  
"Now listen here…" started Naruto but was once again interrupted by Anna. "But its ok you still can be my friend." Said Anna with a smile.

Gaining another twitch Naruto wanted to leash out but was once again Interrupted by another voice.  
"Anna, what are you doing there." Asked a Woman who obviously was the mother of this child. Hearing her mother's voice her eyes light up and started to run towards her mother and jumping into her arms. While giggling cutely. "Mommy look I a made a new friend" said Anna while pointing at Naruto who was standing there still dumbfound at this situation.

Iduna just raised an Eyebrow at seeing the blond child. (how did this child enter the castle) thought the Mother while taking a defensive stance thinking the worst right now. Fortunately or unfortunately for Naruto who was about to speak once again was interrupted again by another voice.

"Naruto there you are I searched for you." Shouted a voice behind Naruto.  
"Captain Thomson!" greeted Naruto surprised.  
Arriving finally were Naruto was Thomson then also noticed the other two persons.  
"My queen, princess Anna it's a pleasure to see you" said Thomson while going down on a knee.  
Hearing who these two were Narutos eyes nearly popped out. (This brat is the princess) thought Naruto slightly relieved that he did not say anything rude.

"Captain it is also nice to see you. You may rise." Ordered the Queen while Anna was giggling at the situation.  
"So Captain who is this child" asked the Queen now obviously relaxed now that a knight was here.  
"Ah you mean Naruto my lady. He is our newest recruit." Explained Thomson  
"Recruit! He is a little kid what would his parents say."  
"I am an orphan your majesty" said Naruto instead of Thomson.

Hearing that the Queen gained a sad expression. "But still.." tried the Queen to protest.  
"I am sorry milady but it has been already made official the King himself signed it." Explained Thomson. "He did what!" shouted the Queen. The Captain suddenly got the feeling that it was not a good idea to say that. " What is my idiot of husband thinking" rumbled the Queen angrily before calming down. She then finally looked a Naruto.

"*sigh* Fine but after training I want young Naruto to come here and have him take lessons with Anna. This way he at least can still have a decent childhood and Anna has been complaining why she had to go there alone. "decided the Queen.

Now both Thomson and Naruto looked lost. While Anna was beaming at the prospect of not having to go there alone anymore.  
"But my Queen..." tried Thomson to protest.  
"Isn´t that right Captain." Asked the Queen with a sweet smile.  
"Of course, your Majesty." Said the Captain defeated while taking Naruto by his arms and dragging him away. Naruto still looked shocked as ever.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door. A girl was sitting on the floor and leaning against the door. Her pale blond hair was shadowing her eyes. The girl was very cute and anybody with two eyes and a brain would see what knock out beauty she would become but the thing that is pretty unnatural is that the room she is in is completely frozen.

"I am sorry Anna" was everything she said

Back with Naruto

"Did that just happen?" asked Naruto after a while.  
"Unfortunately yes" admitted Thomson who also was in trance.  
"Do I really have to go and take classes I mean I am not a Nobel so why should I take them." Asked Naruto

"Honestly I do not know why her Majesty did that, but you have to go now if you like it or not." Answered Thomson.  
"Anyway today it seems like you will meet the whole royal family" stated the Captain.  
Naruto just looked confused at him.  
"The king has summoned you and the first princess will also be there" explained Thomson  
"Why would he want to see me?" asked Naruto  
"Does the King need a reason?`" asked Thomson sarcastically trying to hide the real reason.

Hearing his answer Naruto just kept silent until they arrived at what he assumed was the Kings study.  
"Now listen here you have already met the Queen and the second Princess do not assume that the King and the first Princess are the same. The king even if he is young is quite wise and the first princess is probably the opposite of the second princess personally wise. So, when we go in the first thing you do is go on a knee and greet the king and until he says so you won't raise your head nor will you stand up." But it seems like that they had to wait. After ten minutes the finally could enter the room.

Naruto just like instructed went on his knee and bowed his head. "Greetings my king" said Naruto and Thomson in unison.  
"Greetings Knight-Captain Thomson Stone and Recruit Naruto Namikaze you both may rise." Greeted the King back. Naruto once on his feet did finally notice the other people besides the King. The other one was an old man who was probably around his 80 and the second one was a young girl around his age with pale blond hair and icy blue eyes. The moment Naruto laid his eyes on the girl he was immediately capitated by her beauty. He would have kept staring at her if he did not hear a rough coughing.

"Now that we all have your attention "said the King annoyed. Naruto hearing that had to gulp.  
"First of all, I want you to congratulate on making a recruit at such an young age. I heard you were quite talented." Stated the King  
Naruto hearing all these praises gained a blush.

"Thank you, your Majesty" thanked Naruto.  
"But I do want to know why someone such young wants to join the military." Asked the King curiously.  
"On my father's death bed he told me that I should find something worth to protect and since I love this country, I thought that it is worth protecting it." Explained Naruto simply.  
"And your mother" asked the King again."  
"I was told that she did while giving birth to me milord" said Naruto with a sad smile.  
"I am sorry to hear that" apologized the King  
But Naruto just shook his head saying that it was ok.

"Right now, you should also probably meet her as she will one day lead this country." Stated Agnarr  
"Elsa if you will" said the father to his daughter.  
Elsa at first was hesitating but then finally she walked forward and stood in front of the boy.  
Standing in front of him Elsa recalled what her father said.

**/Flashback/**  
"Elsa you are finally here." Said Agnarr happy.  
"father" greeted Elsa back with a small smile of her own.  
"You must be wondering why would I call you"  
Elsa just nodded.  
"You see in a few minutes I will meet somebody who potently could help you but we have to be sure so when you greet him shake his hand.  
Elsa's eyes widen themselves.

**/End of Flashback/**

"I am Princess Elsa from the Kingdom of Arendelle it a pleasure to meet you Mr. Namikaze." Introduced Elsa herself with the grace of a true Princess while holding her hand out for a handshake.  
Still stunned by her beauty Naruto could only muster a "Nice to meet you" while also stretching his hand out to accept the shake. What Naruto did not notice was how everybody in the room became tense and were staring at the two children. Because when both children touched each other's hand all hell went loose.

END


End file.
